La passion d'une rose sanglante - The passion of a bloody rose
by AshaScarlet
Summary: A Romania x France fanfiction where everything can be possible in love; England,America,China,Japan,Russia,Wales,Scotland;Romania;France;
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone, I am new on this site *coughs* well not really so new. I mean I always come here and read all the amazing fanfiction written by amazing people. I thought I should make an account and try to see if I have a change being around here *coughs more*.  
Actually someone suggested me to make an account here on my Scotland page. Yes, I have a Scotland page and also a Romania one.  
And err...lets just go back to our main topic, shall we?

I am not sure how many chapters this story will have, but I will make sure to please you all with it.

A short summary? Well... Lets just say, that France is well.. in a big big love problem. I don't have any ideea for the summary so I'll let be for now so that i cando it for later ^^"

* * *

"I shouldn't 'ave come outside in zhe middle of zhe night to tend zhe roses..." the shoulder-length blonde haired man muttered to himself as he was slowly and carefully tending his roses under the lights of the moon. His blue eyes glancing at the moon as he stopped tending the roses and looked at it. He smiled proudly of his work, but his smile faded as a heavy sigh escape his lips.  
"Mon dieu...I still feel down.." he mumbled as he let the scissors down on the small table and put a hand on his wraist while the other running through his blonde hair.

This very man that a moment ago was tending his roses isn't just a normal human. He is the personification of France, Francis Bonnefoy. Who is called the nation of arts, and a lover of everything beautiful.

But who knows for what reason was he tending his roses at such a late hour..

As small steps could be heard the nation gritted his teeth and cringed at the very familiar stepping noises. He had heard those steps so many times that he became familiar with its pattern.

And before he could even turn around, he swallowed hardly as he felt a hot breath against his ear, before poisonous words got whispered into his ear.  
**/ Oh 'ow a fool you are, Francis **  
**/ To allow yourself to engulf in zhe pain and darkness **  
**/ Now do you realize just 'ow wron' you were?**  
**/ Now do you regret ever refusing my offer?**  
**/ You are doomed to never be loved again..**  
**/ Just because of a single woman of the past.**

The nation did not move nor said a word as his eyes got covered by a cold and pale hand, another one wrapping around his wraist as he cold feel the warm yet cold body of the person with the toxicating voice against him. And he shuddered upon feeling the hot lips brushing against his ear then the fangs tracing his ear as he swallowed once again.

**/ Kill him..**  
**/ Let that person taste the feeling of losing someone..**  
**/ Let the darkness be your toy do not enslave yourself to it, Francis.**

"Zhe darkness?" the blonde nation muttered as his eyes were now open and this time he could see as the hand that covered his eyes was now taken away.  
**"Da, the darkness, my sweet Francis" the person whispered while chuckling softly "Now, how about I give you a pleasant night?" he whispered against his ear as the nation shuddered and turned around, his eyes meeting the red ones.**  
"...please Romania...please let me be. You know to whom my feelings belong to" Francis muttered while cupping the other male's face slowly.

The other nation cleary was not pleased by the answer nor the cupping, with a quick movement he had the blonde nation of romance tackled to the ground, being on top of him while his fangs were out.  
**"Francis, despite him making you suffer you still love him!?" Romania growled as his gloved hands trailed over his cheeks before harshly sinking his hands in the blonde nation's hair and gripping tightly enought to make Francis gasp and wince from the pain.**  
"R-Romania, stop it." Francis muttered but as soon as the words slipped out of his mouth his lips got sealed with the other nation's, pressing hardly as the hot and wet tongue traced his lips slowly.

**But as Romania saw the blonde nation wasn't going to open his mouth, he skillfully took out his gloves and sank his nails in the sides of the nation's which made him gasp, allowing Romania's tongue slip inside his mouth and taste every inch of it, before teasing his tongue and moaning softly. But not being the only one to moan as Francis let out noises and hesisantly teasing his tongue back as he felt once again driven out of his mind by the aroma and the scent of this unique nation. A nation that never thought he would do such a thing with. His heart beat quickly against his chest as his blood rushed quickier in his body.**

But soon both of the nations were out of air, Romania was the first to break the kiss, a trail of drool linked their tongues for a moment but as soon as the kiss was broken, Francis tried to get out from underneath the nation but no use as the nails that had been sinked in his sides went deeper, making him wince in pain as he could smell the metalic smell of his own blood in the air, mixed with the scent of roses. Then slowly Romania licked his lips again **"Alright then,Francis. But don't forget... One day... you will be mine and only mine. You will come to me on your knees and beg for me to love you. Because my dear Francis, you are cursed to never be loved again. Cursed to live trapped in a life full of lies and pain. And only I..hold the key to your salvation." Romania whispered while taking out his nails and licked the blood off of them.**  
**"You will be mine one day, until then... goodnight my love." Romania whispered again, chuckling at the expression Francis was letting be shown on his face.**

Francis was staring at him the whole time in shock and suprise, not like it was the first time to hear such a thing coming from Romania. But today, he seemed more pushy than before, when he would just hold him and whisper in his ear the poisonous words that began to take over his judgement. He did not understand Vlad, yes...Romania's human name was Vladimir, but Vlad was a shorter nickname. Vlad was acting all dark and cruel these past nights, and it didn't help the fact that he was in a situation where he wanted to go in the deepest hole in the world and cry there witouth being afraid somebody would hear him. And now as he watched the nation chuckling he couldn't help but swallow nervously as he knew what would happen next. Before he could even get the chance to say something he gasped upon feeling the sharp fangs sink deep into his neck and the warm blood dripping slowly, although it soon began being sucked slowly by Vlad. He wanted to move to say something, but his mind clouded as he felt weak and feeling strange. He didn't feel this unpleasant but rather .. he felt as his saddness and everything was being relieved by this action. Slowly moving his hands he put them on the other's back as he began breathing heavily, from the feeling of the hot lips pressed against his neck, the tongue that would slowly lick the bitemark before sucking there once again. But slowly his vision began darkening as he lost his conscious.


	2. Chapter 2

As the night passed and Francis sleept profoundly he opened his eyes slowly and glanced at the celling, groaning at the small pain at his sides. But he quickly sat up on his bottom as he looked around.  
"Zhat?! Zhen did I return to m- Ah! Romania...'e must be zhe one who got me zere..." he muttered while ruffling his own hair then he touched where the bitemark was while sighing.  
"Zhis time...'e exageratted.." he muttered while tilting his head and getting up, but then he noticed the blue rose which made him smile abit.  
"Really? Vlad..I thought you suck at bein' romantic." he chuckled softly while hnning. Then he glanced at the clock before running to the bathroom with a loud "SACRE BLEU! I WILL BE LATE TO ZHE MEETIN'! GERMANY WILL RIP MY HAIR OFF!".

====Later on===

"BLOODY WANKER YOU ARE LATE!" the furious Brit said once the nation got inside the meeting place.  
"Oui, I know I am late, i'm sorry but zhe traffic wasn't gentle zith me!" Francis whined as he quickly walked to the table, taking a seat next to England but he whined even more when he got smacked in the head by the Brit, ignoring the fact that Germany was pinching the base of his nose and sighing at the interruption of the meeting and mostly the noises the two nations were making.

Francis pouted and rubbed the back of his head when England turned his glare away to look at Germany and to listen carefully. But then he glanced around and saw that Romania was present too. The red eyed nation winking at him while letting a fanged grin at him, making the frenchman gain a tint of blush on his face from remembering the last night.  
"Mon dieu.." he muttered under his breath and quickly averted his gaze from the nation.

Romania just chuckled as he turned his gaze back to Germany as well. Not bothered by Francis averting his gaze at all.

And as time passed the meeting ended, and Francis got up while stretching and glanced around to where England couldve possibly gone to, but he saw him near the door with America, although they seemed to argue, and England kind of ran out of the room quickly. Frowning he keept from not going to America to punch him, but rather choosen to go quickly after England, even if Romania was shooting him a glare and also America too.

"England!" Francis called out as he walked quickly after the brit, wondering for what reason they argued this time, lately they seemed to argue alot. But what Francis didn't know was that he was being watched, not by a single person but by two.

"Leave me alone, frog!" England cried out loudly while turning around the corner, but Francis quickly grabbed him by his hand and slammed him into the wall, making England wince slightly.

"Not until you tell me zhy did you argue, and mostly zhy are you cryin'.." Francis muttered as he held his hand well and mostly held him against the wall. England didn't even notice he was crying until Francis had told him, he shook his head quickly and clenched his fist.

"Its not your bloody bussiness, frog!" England hissed while glaring at him with a frown "Its something that doesn't concern you" he growled lowly.

Francis flinched at the hiss and mostly the growl but then he frowned as well "Of course it iz somethin'zhat concerns me, you fool." he said while pressing his forehead against his "Zhatever makes you unhappy iz somethin' zhat concerns me. So tell me w-"

"SHUT THE BLOODY HELL OUT!" England cried out while tugging his hand to get it free "J-Just leave me the hell alone!" he cried out even more louder.

He flinched upon hearing the loud cry of the brit but then to make him shut up he quickly slammed his lips against the brit, which made the brit wideen his eyes in suprise and turn slightly red at his face, but with each deepening of the kiss he was calming down and letting low noises while closing his eyes. But soon England snapped out of the strange moment and pushed Francis so hard with both his hands, as Francis had released his hand in the middle of the kiss and dashed away.

"W-Wait, England!" Francis cried out from the floor, but then he bit his lip.  
"I shouldn't zave done zhat.." he muttered before yelping when someone grabbed him by the back of his shirt and threw inside the bathroom. Hitting the floor he whimpered once while glaring at the door to see who it was. And his eyes wideened upon seeing Romania.

"Eh? Vlad? Zhat zhe matter? zhy you 'ad to throw me like zhat!" Francis whined as he got up, but even so, insteand of receiving an answer... Vlad had walked over to him and pinned him into the wall with his hands above his head.

"Why you kissed him? Do you really can't get it to your head...he isn't for you. He doesn't not deserve you." Romania growled which made Francis shudder once before frowning.

"Sorry Vlad but zhat its not up for you to decide if Angleterre is for me or not.." Francis mumbled while gritting his teeth and tugging at his hands, trying to free himself from the pinning.

"we will see..." Romania growled while glaring at him slightly angry as his red eyes shone slightly, which send shudders through the blonde nation's body.


End file.
